


Сэнгочные лимерики

by Velemoren, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [7]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Humor, Limerick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velemoren/pseuds/Velemoren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Лимерики о четверых даймё, у которых не получилось. И о сёгуне, который смог.
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152590
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Сэнгочные лимерики

Одноглазый Дракон из Осю  
Захватил бы Японию всю.  
Но лишь начал войну —  
Уж Кодзюро в плену...  
Ну и как увеличить Осю?

И Такэда Синген из Каи  
Не расширил владенья свои:  
Каждый год у реки  
Ждут Кенсина полки.  
Где уж тут увеличить Каи?

И Кенсин, Бог Войны из Этиго,  
Не дождался победного мига:  
То с Такэдой война,  
То со всеми она...  
Где уж тут увеличить Этиго?

Даже Мори, что родом из Аки,  
Пусть хорош был в интриге и драке,  
Был пронырлив и смел —  
Всё равно не сумел  
Увеличить провинцию Аки.

*******

Основал сёгунат Токугава  
Иэясу, что вырос в Микава:  
“Неразрывные узы —  
Вот основа союза!” —  
Постоянно твердил Токугава.


End file.
